destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbleguy's Tubas
Nimbleguy's Tubas, also known as the Mushroomy Godmodding Nyan Nogalistic Ferropper Void Magical Tubas upgraded with Raspberry Pi '''or '''Insanity Tubas,' '''were the main weapon of Nimbleguy in Destroy the Godmodder 2. The Tubas were heavily upgraded, and became so powerful that they had to be upgraded using an Infusion Altar instead of the standard Alchemiter. The Tubas' attacks could be combined to form more powerful attacks. The Tubas became so powerful they tripped the OP Scale, probably the first item to do so. The Tubas were the only item with a Finale Operandi, which was later removed due to tripping the OP Scale. Attacks Note: All these attacks did damage unless stated otherwise. * '''Freeze:' Freezes the target. * Jolt: Shocks the target. * Elemental Tri-Beam: Shoots 3 beams, first Fire burning the target, then Electricity shocking the target, and finally Ice freezing the target. * Nyan Cube: Creates a Nyan Cat, but instead of a pop tart has a cube of pure null. Rams into the target. * Mushroom Bomb: Shoots an exploding mushroom at the target, which also poisons them due to the mushrooms. * Void: Uses energy from the Void to attack the target. * Null Cube: Shoots a cube of pure null at the target, nulling it. * Nogalista: Turns the target to 8-bit. * Tuba Cannon: Shoots a Tuba at the target, and the tuba lands on its head, rendering it unable to see. * Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix Combo: Does a combination of every attack at once, except the attacks that are after this one. * Primal: Unleashes Primal Energy at the target. Primal Energy includes: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Order, and Entropy. * Time: Does a variety of different effects relating to Time, depending on the desired outcome. Usually does not do damage. * EMP: Disables all electronics. * Meteor Shower: Calls down a barrage of meteors to barrel down unto thy enemies. * Erelyesoul: Summons an Alternate Erelyesoul. This soul can be used for multiple purposes. One thing it can do is call in millions of Erelyesouls from every doomed timeline, or otherwise. These Erelyesouls can then do a myriad of things. Upgrades * Primal: Allows for more powerful attacks, and adds a new type of attack called PRIMAL. This attack unleashes the primal elements on the target. * Time: Allows the Tubas to manipulate the flow of time. Adds the attack Time. * Mechanical: Allows control over mechanical and technological things. Adds the attack EMP. * Meteor: Allows for calling down Meteors. Adds the attack Meteor Shower. * Erelyesoul: Allows for calling Alternate Erelyesouls to execute attacks. Adds the attack Erelyesoul. * Locking: Not a true upgrade. This was applied to the Tubas after the Erelyesoul upgrade to prevent any more upgrades from being put on the tubas, or any more attacks to be made. This is due to the fact that if any upgrade was applied to the tubas, or any move programmed into them, the Tubas would instantly break the OP Scale. Lore Original: '''This device can harness nyan and void power for the Raspberry Pi, which controls the Tuba. It is very powerful and can shoot Null Cubes, Tubas, Exploding Nyan Cats, Pure Nogalista, Mushroom Bombs, Elemental Beams, and Void Essence. It is a very powerful weapon, but it also uses up the rest of my Salis Mundis to make. The Ferropper adds a control bridge for the Pi, the Nyan-ness makes it able to draw nyan power and void power from the void powder, the Void Powder to shoot Null Cubes and pull ammo from the void. The Magic Items are used in conjunction with the Void Powder to unlock all of its power. The tuba acts as a base for the weapon. The Nogalista upgrades everything's abilities. The Godmodder's Taglock makes it able to pull stuff from the void with the Void Powder. The Mycelium acts as a focus, able to change itself on electrical command from the Pi to change the ammo. This object is also magically protected by the Magic Items, Godmodders Taglock, and Void Powder so it cannot be destroyed except when it is put in a position where all of those items are useless. It also gets the Soulbound enchant from the Magic Items, Godmodder's Taglock, and Void Powder, which makes it return to me when I die. It also needs to be programmed with various attack functions before it can do them. New Tubas On this page, the Tubas started being remade. On this page, the upgrade was completed; creating the '''Null&Void Botanic Bewitched Fused Eldritch Creation Infernal Conclave Glitchy Conch Cosmic Tubas of Yggdrasil. Lore text in progress. All details about these Tubas are currently unknown. Category:Tool Category:DTG2 Category:Nimbleguy